


RR 心臟

by eagle10381



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagle10381/pseuds/eagle10381





	RR 心臟

好冷⋯⋯  
體內所有的溫度在極短的時間內全數散失，寒氣從體內湧出。她不確定自己是不是還躺在地上，身體沒有感覺，所有傳遞感覺的神經都斷了線，彷彿飄浮空中。  
她將全身的力量保留給自己的眼光，凝聚在男人慘白的臉上。胸膛裡那口氣被她死死憋住，以免吐竭了再也吸不到空氣。  
「您不需要⋯⋯進行人體鍊成⋯⋯」  
友軍已經來到自己的上方，但是男人看不見，還在掙扎著開門拯救自己的可能性。  
她為自己對他帶來如此折磨感到心痛。  
『沒事的⋯⋯羅伊⋯⋯』他甚至沒有勇氣繼續看著她，看著她的血液不受控制地汩汩流出。  
『沒事的⋯看看我，羅伊⋯⋯』  
他終於順應自己的心聲抬起臉正視她，迎上她的眼光，瞅見其中閃耀的希望。  
「我知道了，中尉，我不會進行人體鍊成的。」  
她停止掙扎，重重闔上雙眼。  
『太好了，羅伊⋯⋯』

好燙⋯⋯  
意識恢復的時候，她發現自己被一股炙人的溫度環抱，隨後才瞭解到是自己的體溫冰冷。感覺神經漸漸恢復運作，她發覺自己正被人緊緊擁抱，並且隨著對方發顫的身體也跟著顫抖。  
「對不起⋯⋯上校⋯⋯」  
她為自己對他帶來如此恐懼感到愧疚。  
「別說話，好好休息。」  
「您看到⋯⋯我的眼神了⋯⋯」她好想抱一抱他，可是手臂沒有力量，又垂了下來。  
「我們認識很久了⋯⋯」眼前的人終於微笑起來，她為此由衷感到愉快。  
自己怎麼能讓男人的世界下起大雨呢。她決心一輩子要替他撐傘，陪他共度了呀。  
他聒噪的心臟不肯緩和下來，卻讓她無比安心。她還活著，他們都還活著。穿著這身軍服，這是多麼奢侈的一件事。

只是心跳一如往常地跳動，於你我而言，是多麼珍貴，宛如奇蹟一般的事。

心臟多久沒有躍動起來，她已經記不清楚了。  
穿上軍服入校的那一天起，有一部分的自己被割捨了。她被迫學會放棄自我意識，作為齒輪一般地活在團體之內。教官教會他們的第一件事，就是小隊意志大於個人，她不再是莉莎．霍克愛，而是代號Lima 06的霍克愛學員。  
原來心麻木的速度，快得令人措手不及。  
她發現的時候，是她正面無表情地割開剛剛捕殺的雛鹿的脖子，溫熱又些許鐵臭的血液濺在臉上的那一刻。牠是小隊成員睽違了四十二小時的食物。  
那是Lima小隊的野外求生訓練週，教官只給了他們一人一把刀子，其餘什麼都沒有。奪走性命的觸感透過冰冷的刀鋒傳至刀柄，刺進她了無波動的心湖，噁心感遲了許久才湧上來，她將刀子交給同袍，輕聲說她要離開一下。  
她忍著反胃直到確定離開隊員好一段距離，才把胃裡所剩無幾的東西通通嘔了出來。  
突然好想確認自己現在的面目，他還認得出來嗎？為什麼父親去世時，正好從軍隊回來的他還可以一樣溫柔地面對自己呢？如果這一切他也經歷過的話。  
好想哭，一定是因為自己太懦弱了，這樣下去怎麼追得上他的腳步。  
心臟的跳動她一點也感覺不到了，除非用手用力按著胸口，否則好幾次她都以為自己已經死了，並且為此夜夜夢魘糾纏而難以入眠。她甚至開始克制自己想起他，以免連想起他才有的悸動也跟著被消磨。  
『馬斯坦古先生⋯⋯』她咬住下唇，鐵鏽的味道有些新鮮，她猜想不是剛剛那頭遭她宰殺的鹿的血。  
好可怕，可是可怕的究竟是自己變得不再像自己，還是他可能再也認不得自己？  
男人溫暖的笑容，搓揉自己髮頂的大手，低沈安穩的嗓音突然又浮現在腦海。  
『要怎麼做才能和您一樣呢⋯⋯』  
她蹲在樹旁久久不能站起，直到蕾貝卡來找她，說隊上好不容易升了火，她該吃點東西。  
那塊肉咬在嘴裡味如嚼蠟，心已經崩壞了。她為此深深受苦，喜怒哀樂那種常人的情緒彷彿從她的生命中消逝殆盡。  
一直到上了戰場，她才終於了解學校那些消磨人性的訓練的真實目的，卻也重新認知到自己的天真。原來靈魂的墮落，沒有盡頭。  
開槍射殺生命，不會讓死亡的觸感留在手上，那是她維繫幾乎與自己完全悖離的人性的唯一手段。她覺得自己再也不像個人，只是名為軍隊的一部巨大機械中的一部分，靈魂枯朽得發出像是缺乏滋潤的齒輪運轉時的尖銳哀嚎。已經無法計數多久沒有感受到快樂、感動以及任何身而為人自然會有的幸福。那些如恩賜般的甘霖，許久未落在她乾涸的心田。都裂出一條條縫了，她欲乎破碎的心臟。  
當她透過狙擊鏡捕捉到男人的身影時，她發誓自己聽見了，破碎的聲音。也許是心，抑或是靈魂。

後來，她做了他的副官，回到他身旁的感覺與原先的想像完全不同。當然他並非完全沒有改變，有一部分的馬斯坦古也在戰場上被抹去了。但是男人很快找到新的目標，猶如當年毫不猶豫地邁步向前，他好像適應得很快，針對自己的轉變還有世間的始料未及。她可以感受到有些東西沒變，例如他看向自己時的溫暖神情。然而自己卻不同了，她的心臟只能微微起伏。  
她看得出來這一切傷透男人的心，可是她無能為力。  
但他沒有放棄，始終努力浸潤她乾涸的心田。在他身邊被他的一切在乎、疼惜、眷戀包裹時，她發現自己好像漸漸被治癒。  
為了他笑出來的那一天，她更想墮淚。  
心跳的頻率開始隨著他起伏；他開無聊的玩笑閃避瑣碎工作的時候、他和哈博克為了女孩子爭執得面紅耳赤的時候、他上班打瞌睡被她逮住的時候、他在會議上被高層洗臉而滿臉慍怒回到辦公室的時候、他難得一臉嚴肅地坐在辦公桌前批閱文件的時候、他被雨水打濕一臉頹喪的時候、他在第三研究所地下彈指消滅敵人的時候、他捂著燒傷卻擔心自己的時候、他慘然面對摯友死訊的時候⋯⋯她的心臟，為了他不停改變頻率，為了他加速、抽痛或膨脹滿溢不能自己。  
原來是這種感覺，好陌生，可是好懷念⋯⋯她差點不能控制淚水。

真正發自內心體會自己切實活著，是男人將他炙熱的慾望放進她體內的那一刻。  
強烈的異感、快感將她完全吞沒，心臟本能地大聲抗議。  
它以前所未有的速度狂亂地奔跳，好像終於恢復它該有的彈性，它發出不能忽略的巨大聲響，她甚至覺得鄰居都能聽見。  
皮膚彷彿變成一張薄膜，再也不能阻隔彼此劇烈的心跳。她也能清楚感受到男人強健、急遽的心律節奏，帶著她翩然起舞。  
原來自己真的活著，活著感受這一切，一切如天國般令人墜墮的美好。  
心臟喧囂著，對她吶喊著，是的，我還活著。  
她抬眼對上男人意亂情迷又不失憐愛的表情，輕輕點頭告訴他疼痛已經退去，眼淚悄聲滑落。  
他沒急著律動起來，而是先俯首輕吻她苦澀的淚水。  
她被他緊緊包裹，她也緊緊包裹著他。每一次呼吸都小心翼翼，深怕撐破了胸膛。  
她用來武裝自己的堅硬偽裝，被男人連同衣物剝了乾淨悉數散落在凌亂的床鋪上。  
他用沙啞缺氧的聲音輕喚她的名字，又說她真的很美，美得不像這世間該有的。她為這浮誇的讚美揚起嘴角，眼淚掉得更兇了。  
他透過律動傳遞而來的快樂那麼露骨、真實，兩人都不能抗拒。心臟幫浦至全身各處角落的血液令他們更加敏感，周身緋紅。一點點細微的動作都能讓對方的魂魄自體內叛逃，但他們不怕，反而索要更多。結合的早已不只是軀體，是靈魂與精神。  
他在身上動作的速度與心跳成正比，她開始懷疑沒有上限，再這樣下去，她覺得自己也許會因為心律過快而死，為幸福過度而死，卻心甘情願。  
她拋棄了一切矜持和羞赧，用手臂扣住他的肩背與臀部，企圖得到男人的全部。胸膛裡那塊不受控制跳動著的肉團開始有些疼痛，因為對他情感已經脹滿整個心臟幾乎破裂漫溢，她再次知曉了自己確實活著。心底不自覺地吶喊著更多，她想要更多活著的證據，更多強烈吞沒她的刺激，更多身為人類自然會有的慾望。  
他看著她表情痛苦地為此刻迷亂亢奮，又按耐不住咬牙更加奮力衝刺。一雙大手鉗住她的纖腰，不給任何退路，只要她專注感受他滾燙的情意。

只是心跳一如常人地跳動，於你我而言，是多麼珍貴，宛如奇蹟一般的事。

她在他汗濕的懷裡醒來的時候，以為自己已經死了。因為全身疼痛不堪，因為心裡的幸福太過不切實際，因為這個充斥著男人氣味的舒軟床鋪，像是天國一般。  
心臟忽然揪起一下，她又差點哭了出來。這一寸小小的空間，終於尋回它原有的容量，可以承載她對世間的一切感受，還有她對這個男人的眷戀。  
男人因為她輕微顫抖的身體而醒了過來，手臂溫柔地覆蓋她，將她納入自己看起來很大實則只能容納她一人的懷抱中。  
薄唇又細細的啄去她的淚水，沒有說話卻能聞見他輕聲細語的安慰。  
他的體溫與脈搏，令人安心又貪戀不捨離開。好想再看一眼他只給自己的獨特笑容，可是好疲倦，意識漸漸淡去。  
馬斯坦古看著，淺淺笑了起來，輕聲對她道了晚安，不過她已聽不見。  
他們在這一個短暫的夜晚，反覆死去又重生過來，證明了彼此切實存在，在這個世界。


End file.
